Fate stay night: Death's Hand
by TheFuturelessBlade
Summary: There are many kind of Mages...Those who create...those who reinforce...those who kill...and those who heal. this is a story following a boy whose life's not his own, and the allies who follow him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Calm beginnings

AYYYYYYYYY NEW WRITER IN THE HOUSE! ahem….enjoy

PoV: ?

(A blackness that burns away my very being engulfs me once again and I lose meaning of everything. Desensitized and cut off from my own reality, yet I feel like I belong here all the same. This cursed place is brimming with malice, the true nature of man. And just as my will would break I awaken soak in my own sweat.)

*Drip….Drip…..Drip….*

"O-oh...that dream again"

It's not unusual at the point...I've always had the dream as long as I could remember. Yet that doesn't mean it's pleasant in the slightest, in fact it's the exact opposite. I've always hated not being immersed in a peaceful dream world.

"Crap!"

(I snap out of the meaningless thoughts and scramble to prepare for school, It's not like being late in itself would be a problem...It's the overly hyperactive first years i'm worried about)

"It'd be an annoyance if my locker gets raided"

(With these thoughts clearly in mind I skip my breakfast and finish putting on my uniform before darting out the open door)

When i'm this late...there's only one thing to do…

( Using my usual route I attempt to intercept the bus that i had intended to board. Of course I still succeed in a way)

"Come on...COME ONNNNN"

Bingo. I can hear it which means I'll make it.

(And so I do make it. I hurl myself off the overpass and land directly on the bus, for any normal person there'd be plenty of pain. However I've taken much worse growing up. Meaning that my routine would go smoothly.)

 **TIME SKIP: 1800 Seconds**

( Just as I reach my destination the bus abruptly stops and in doing so. Tossing me off)

"Tsk….I know you've told me to stop doing that but was this seriously necessary?"

(I ask this half jokingly as I look up to the old man who I've know most my life. And in response he'd chuckle.)

"Kid. we both know that if i didn't do it there wouldn't be any satisfaction for the day"

True enough…

(I pull out my wallet and pay for the ride before entering the school grounds ignoring the visible bump on my as soon as I reach my locker.)

"It's been awhile since we've been here hasn't it...Emiya-kun"

(Immediately the Blackness engulfs me again. Even if it was only for a brief second I felt excruciating pain.)

DieDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE

(I barely manage to make it to the wall which i lean on for support)

*Pant* *Pant*

"What the hell…."

I felt like I was fading…still it doesn't seem like I caused a commotion…

(Just as I calm down the bell rings for homeroom. Meaning I'd have to race **HER** …)

"I can still make it!"

(I take off running, using every wall and edge possible I race to the classroom and I make it! barely….)

*CRASH!*

"Ack!"

(I'm tossed into the wall by the moving dust cloud.)

She's….

"REALLY ANNOYING. HOW DOES ONE TEACHER BE LATE SO OFTEN!"

"Now-now don't cause a fuss first thing in the morning Cj-Kun"

Oooohoho. I'm gonna say it.

(At this point the class already covers their ears)

"SHUT THE HELL UP. TIGER!"

(It's echos as if the entire school had gone silent and I realize why)

"I-I dun goofed…"

"Oh..Alright class thanks to turtle-kun you'll all be expected to turn in a 15 page essay on today's lecture."

She's glaring evilly at me...I'll be lucky to live through the lunch break

(I think this to myself as I sigh)

"You're a old woman. Show some maturity!"

(She'd stick out her tongue at me tauntingly and I had return to my seat meaning she won that round…)

 **TIME SKIP: 28800 Seconds**

(I start to walk ignoring the murderous intent that would follow me. I'm used to being hated however I became suspicious after one presence refused to fade)

"Whoever's following me. Show yourself"

(The voice comes off as cold and threatening, most likely because the feeling of being followed kicked off some older instincts i developed from my childhood…)

This killer intent is unreal...yet it almost seems...robotic.

(My eyes scan the area around me...no normal people in site. So I kick things into high gear and start running at speed that would be impossible for an average person. But instead of the malice fading the only gets stronger and I dive side ways barely dodging a purplish projectile.)

"What … was that"

(I was expecting a arrow or kunai. This projectile is completely foreign to me, yet it's more destructive than explosive arrows and so I have to avoid even a graze.)

" Where're you! And what the hell was that"

(I reach for the first weapon in site, a broken tree branch)

Not much but…!

(I scramble to my feet and side flip to dodge the three more projectiles.)

My attacker is hesitant…

"OI COWARD SHOW YOURSELF ALREADY DAMN IT"

(I Dash at the origin points of the shots. I know that I won't lose in close quarters combat. So I leap into the bushes without thinking)

" I'LL PUMMEL Y-"

(Yup...I was leaping at a girl. And so this is where my story began)

My attacker is a girl!? It's too late! At this rate…

(I ditched the branch and tried using my hands to break my fall...baaad move. We collide so quickly all the girl could slip out was a short screech that blew out my damn ear drums)

*Squish Squish*

Well there'd only be one soft thing in the situation…

"I dun-"

(I couldn't finish my sentence as the girl had already realized what was happening herself. And so with superhuman strength, I was knocked into a tree.)

" Y-y-you pervert! I'll Definitely kill you!"

(I'd respond but i'm in shock. This girls far too shy to sound even remotely intimidating )

Yup. I'm screwed. I just grouped the girl every man in school wanted. But I may be able to negotiate my way outta this...

"O-oi girly... mind explaining what just happened?"

(I managed to catch her off guard and she was to afraid to uncover her chest to begin with… tears were welling up in her eyes)

Crap...I've made her cry...but she tried to kill me, meaning nows not the time to be nice

(I switch off my emotion and drag her deeper into the shrubbery)

"That wasn't ninja arts. So explain what that was...right now, AND explain why you tried to kill me. Or else"

I doubt homework would be a cause for something like that. Plus it may be linked to my strange dreams...

(At that moment she finally spoke)

"Cj-San…are you a mage?"

"Eh…?"

(The confusion flips my switch off. My father always warned me of mages yet I'd never think they were real. And so my response reflects my belief.)

"Are you a idiot?"

(I defer from boys at school. I was trained to only protect and perfect my life. Other people are irrelevant. And so I feel no emotion when i ask her that)

"Mana runs off you like water! There's no way your normal!"

"Mana?Never heard of it."

This situation...I have no idea what to do

"Ok...ummmmm wanna-"

(A red and black ball of mana hit me clean in the a result I keel over, Unconscious)

Ending to the first chapter! I'm trying to incorporate new characters as you can tell so personalty may be all over the place for a bit...still I believe this is good for my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Welcome back to Death's Hand I hope this lives up to your expectations and don't forget to leave those reviews!

Chapter Two: Knowledge

(I see it...the world in which infinite blades rest in the decayed corpses of heroes he's slain. This is different from the blackness...It's a world that would drive any man mad...the stench of death and a shroud of regret yet the figure in there is smiling…)

 **[** **READING….CHEST PIECE: ARCHER, HEROIC SPIRIT: EMIYA SHIRO]**

(I awaken. The aura around the general vicinity is cold and emotionless. It's construction is similar to a seal yet on a much larger and more advanced scale. Then that would mean)

"Mages are real after all…."

(I attempt to stand up, and I do with no problem)

No restraints?

(I look at the bed i've been placed in and notice a rather troublesome familiar)

A scout class crystalix...well it's not like i'm in danger anyways

(Shrugging off what's left of my concerns I open the door and walk towards the first place I sense life from)

"Oh? You've awakened?"

(A women who looked to be in her 30's asks me this. There's no doubt in my mind that she's responsible for knocking me out, meaning this must be her household.)

"Why wasn't I restrained"

(I already know the answer. But I ask anyways)

"That would do any good against a ninja would it?"

Yup...thought so.

"Then I'd be right in assuming you're a mage?"

"Correct"

(In total I sense three different people in the household. One weaker one easedropping, and a stronger one just behind me. Knowing this I react with a swift sweep kick which he dodges with ease)

"Who're you people. I understand that your mages. Because of that shouldn't I be dead? Why spare me?"

(I ask the one thing that's bugging me. The response i get is unexpected)

"Because you know me."

(The taller man responds.)

That would mean that I was talking in my sleep

"I really don't know who you are. Apart from your name everything else's...hazy"

"Well there you have it Rin. Satisfied?"

I guess this guy hates killing….

(Rin rests her hand on her chin as if to think)

"Our orders from the association are to eliminate the disturbance here...if we let him live then I'd fall into their dept"

"There's no guarantee that he's the disturbance. Mana may follow off him like water but there are more than a few inexperienced mages at allow that to happen"

(she'd argue)

"He's a ninja! They infuse and control mana internally using their nerves as magic circuits!"

I don't really get it but..

"I'm not a disturbance! I'm just a ronin ninja! Plus It's you guys that messed around with the temple…"

(That stops both off them cold as if the remember something significant )

"Emiya-kun….you said that Gilgamesh was consumed by the grail right? All those years ago…"

"Yes. After Archer shot him in the head he fell in and the hole vanished."

I hardly understand what's happening. But being left outta the loop…

"REALLY PISSES ME OFF"

(I shout this unable to contain myself. And it catches them both off guard)

"You both participated in the last holy grail war?"

"No. Not the last one….the one before that"

(The response I get is plain and simple. I open my mouth to ask who Gilgamesh but…)

 ***Fizzzzzzzz***

 **[READING….CHEST PIECE: ARCHER, HEROIC SPIRIT: Gilgamesh,First king, wielder of all treasures.]**

"A-ah"

(My mouth goes dry, my brain loses part of it's function and I start to collapse. But i'm caught by Emiya.)

"Rin...this feeling is…"

"I know. Just like back then. This boy may be more involved than you originally thought but he's not the disturbance."

Then it's…

"The grail"

(I regain my footing and start processing the conclusion I came to.)

{Flashback}

(I'm soaked in sweat and my fists are bleeding from hard training. I'm currently resting, a odd looking fellow came from the modern world. I hear the steel beasts roar leave the vicinity and my father returns with a grim look on his face)

"Mages will kill you if you ever leave this place"

{Flashback end}

I'm linked to the grail. That's why they'd kill me...but isn't the only reason Mages live for the grail? Then how am I a threat to them….

"Let me come investigate the temple with you."

(I speak without the slightest doubt.)

"I'm not concerned with you two in the slightest. But if i'm linked to the grail then-"

"Let me come too!"

(The weaker presence finally speaks.A cute girl who resembles Rin. Yet she sports red hair and yellow eyes.)

"Rin?"

"Yes. since she participated in the last war it's only natural we bring her along."

(The pair nod in agreement and leave to prepare their tools. Completely forgetting about me)

"OI"

(Emiya turns to face me)

"You're coming. That much is obvious."

"Alright!"

(The girl gets inherently fed up with me ignoring her)

"Hey...do you plan on ignoring me the entire time?"

"I have no business with you."

(I say this in regard to the current situation,Mis-understanding what she's referring too)

"I don't mean now...baka...would it kill you to say high to me once in awhile?"

"This is my first time meeting you. I don't even know your name!"

"Huh?"

(She seems shocked.)

"I mean...others may know you but...I don't talk to people,"

"A shut in…"

(She mumbles this to herself. So of course I don't hear)

"What?"

"N-nothing! Anyways...starting tomorrow i'm going to put everything I have into making you sociable!"

"Good Luck with that...OI RIN! WHERE"S THE BLOND THAT ATTACKED ME!?"

(I had left that fact aside because it lacked significance but the fact she hasn't showed yet is concerning.)

"You mean Luvia's pet?"

These two have a bad history huh?

"You know her?"

"Of course! That bitch competes with me for everything! How can someone as shy as her compare to my charm"

"Shyness has a charm of it's own"

(I say this dismissively and walk to relax on the couch)

Soon I'll enter the mages world...and see the forbidden holy grail

Chapter 2:End

And thereeeeee it is! Chapter two! Sooner or later you'll all find out what Cj's link to the grail is...I'm sure you'll be shocked...OH YEAH RIGHT *Gathers papers* Ahem...I wanted to try a "Question of the day" sorta thing sooo...

QOTD: Shy or tsun?


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty guys! Onto the next chapter. There's a question waiting at the end…

Chapter 3: Archer

[Twin blades: Kanshou and Byakuya. Keep it simple, constant projection. Concept of reflexes and strength become irrelevant. The perfect attack, the one that surpasses any servant. A sure-kill move]

 **POV: Emiya. (First Person)**

(I Snap back to reality. That's the true meaning of kanshou and byakuya, _HIS_ sure kill attack. I was sure that the attack had been buried in my mind after that sword fight….all of his knowledge engraved in me. Still i have no idea why that emerged from my mind now of all times?)

"Emiya-kun"

"What is it Rin."

"Whats with the sudden cold feeling to you...I swear you get more and more like Archer everyday!"

(I would sigh. Rin seems to already be getting of topic)

"What about the boy"

"You mean Cj-kun"

"Hmm?"

She already found out his name…

"How'd you know?"

"His name? The association had everything on him. Most of it's classified though…"

"So no background information huh…."

"Is something bugging you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ok with allowing Ayame to associate with Cj?"

"I don't see why not...she's as stubborn as you! Plus ever since she first laid eyes on him she wouldn't stop watching him."

(I chuckle. It sorta reminds me of how Rin and I were like when we her age.)

"OI WHEN'RE WE LEAVING!?"

"however...he's a loud one…"

"Agreed"

(I see Rin grab her usual Blood sapphires...there was a time when she couldn't use them, I feel nostalgic solely because of the strange boy)

"Emiya-kun?"

"Yeah I got it'

(I project a gem sword for her use.)

"Let's go."

 **Timeskip: 1800 Seconds**

(I can clearly feel a low amount of curses in the air. Just enough to make any human ill with a cold)

"Looks like we were spot on…Rin"

"Yeah...you two stay close"

(I notice that Cj is sweating and putting a hand to his It seems he'll bear with it.)

It would seem that him be in the grail's presence is absurd for his body. Still he's not complaining so..

"This is the place...repairs went well…"

"Well it's been 20 years...I doubt the association would want anymore supernatural attractions"

"True"

(Agreeing with my statement, Rin begins a scan of the lay lines using her pure heart gem)

"It's swollen up...as if all the magic is being concentrated he-"

(In the blink of an eye Rin is tossed back by Cj as he catches a spear that comes out of the darkness. The pattern and colour of the cursed weapon is far to different but there's no way I could forget the fear it evokes in my body. But just as fast as it came it flies back into the shroud of night, cloaked in a unholy black aura.)

"Gaeborg…"

What's lancer doing in this realm...this mission was supposed to be a plain B Rank at worst...

(At this moment spear gets engulfed in it's red aura and it returns to it's owner. As he steps into the moonlight I can only stare in shock. This was not lancer, this was just his body. His eyes were dead and the cocky smirk he wore was nonexistent. Knowing I can't win while protecting others I calmly say.)

"Run"

(No one moves a muscle. They just staring into the darkness as the presence draws closer )

"I said run..NOW"

I can't win against this. Just its presence makes my body seize up, this isn't the lancer I know

(Rin and Ayame run however...Cj's eyes say that his brain is working like a machine.)

Just what are you…

"Trace...on"

(I pull the two swords out of the world of infinite blades,Kanshou and Byakuya. Yang and Yin. Normal projection won't last more than two strikes, but these can last upto 5 strikes even so...I'll have to do everything I can to make every parry count.)

*CLING*

(He strikes like lightening. But he's limited to lancer card trait. I can push him back without using Unlimited Blade Works.)

*CLING * CLING-CLING*

(A opening. I kick at lancers now exposed stomach only for him to vanish.)

He's faster!?

(I'm going to die. His spear will pierce my back in two second. But a powerful wind forces him to defend and I'm able to land a solid strike,launching him back into the darkness.)

"Cj?"

(I'm amazed. I didn't even sense the attack coming.)

"WE'RE RUNNING. NOW"

(He springs away at speeds even I can't match.)

There's no way that's enough to kill lancer…..

(And so I pull the bow and Caladborg from Unlimited Blade Works.)

"I am the bone of my sword…"

(I draw the my bow and then release.A direct hit on my target, and I violet and red explosion lights up the night sky. I expect him to come after us but there's nothing...meaning)

For now he's defeated...

(I follow after the ninja, still on guard for another attack, however it never comes…)

(We both slow down as soon as the killer intent wears away and my first question is.)

"Cj...was that-"

"Yeah. ninja art: Flowing gale"

"I sensed mana build up internally"

"Yeah...I guess you can say our "Magecraft" is older than yours"

"Still it's far from useless."

"Agreed"

I just hope that's the last we've seen of him…

 **POV: Rin (First Person)**

(I see the explosion erupt in the distance… I know that Shiro is completely fine but the change of events is unusual...Regular protocolo is to give the analysis to association and let them determine whether reinforcements would be necessary. So I look at my charming daughter and say.)

"Listen up...I believe the best course of action would be to report to association... I'll be out of the country for a bit so I'll say this now. Don't bother investigating the grail without me here."

"I already know...You and dad are always like this its really annoying it's not like im the hopeless loser dad was ya know!"

(I giggle at that remark. Shiro certainly wouldn't like to hear his daughter saying things like that.)

"Yes I know."

"Where is dad now anyways?"

(I no longer sense the killer intent that was evident earlier.)

"He's probably making his way home along with Cj"

"Then shouldn't we be on our way?"

(She says this as she starts walking…)

"Yeah let's go home"

I wonder if...nevermind.

(I wonder if saber would be corrupted like that but quick brush that possibility aside. Someone who wields such a great holy sword could never be corrupted like that.)

Chapter End.

Well there's the next chapter!

QOTD: Should I start making polls to give you guys some control over the story?


End file.
